One of main functions of a navigation device mounted in a vehicle is a function of providing a driver with guidance such as turning right, turning left or traveling straight at intersections and forks in the road while guiding the travel of the vehicle in accordance with the guidance route. Normally, such guidance is provided when the vehicle has approached a guide point such as an intersection, by providing audio guidance informing the travel direction such as tuning right or left, as well as visually showing the driver the travel direction through the screen.
While various forms are employed for the screen displayed on the navigation device when guiding the travel direction, they are common in that an arrow indicating the travel direction of the vehicle is displayed. For example, the navigation device disclosed in JP 2006-208293A, on determining that the vehicle has approached a guide point on the guidance route, displays an enlarged map of the area around the guide point in which an arrow indicating turning right or left is shown, in addition to a map around the current position of the vehicle.